Albus Potterin viimeinen vuosi
by SummerTimes
Summary: Albus Potter opiskelee viimeistä vuottaan Tylypahkassa, mutta vuosi ei sujukkaan aivan tavallisesti... Parempi kuvaus sisällä, R&R!


**_Albus Potter_**

**Hei vain:) Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun kirjoitan Harry Potter ficiä, joten en lupaa sen olevan täydellinen;) Tarina kertoo ajasta kun Albus ja kumppanit käyvät viimeistä vuotta Tylypahkassa ja tapahtumista siellä. Ystävykset joutuvat myös taistelemaan pahaa vastaan (ooh!) ja auttamaan vanhempiensa tavalla velhomaailmaa selviämään. Mutta ei enempää juonipaljastuksia, olkaa hyvä ja nauttikaa (toivottavasti...) lukemastanne!**

* * *

Luku 1: Juna Tylypahkaan

"Hei sitten" Albus heilautti kättään vielä kerran Harrylle ja Ginnylle ennen kuin nousi Tylypahkaan vievään junaan. Albus tunsi odottavan innostuksen täyttävän itsensä. Hänen viimeinen matkansa Tylypahkaan oli alkamassa.

Albus asteli pitkin käytävää etsien junan vaunuosastoista tilaa.

"Moi Albus!" hän kuuli tutun, pirteän äänen sanovan vasemmalta puoleltaan. Rosie viittoi Albusta istumaan. Albus hymyili ja väisti täpärästi astumasta käytävällä hyppivän suklaasammakon päälle. Rosie avasi vaunuosaston oven ja Albus lysähti istumaan hänen viereensä.

"Terve Al" Nathan tervehti vastakkaiselta penkiltä. Hänen pyöreät kasvonsa olivat leveässä virneessä.

"Se olisi sitten viimeinen vuosi koulua Tylypahkassa" Nathanin vieressä istuva Nellie huokaisi. Hän näytti todella uniselta ja painoikin suuret harmaat silmänsä kiinni yrittäen saada vielä hieman torkutuksi.

"Älkääs nyt synkistelkö" Nathan sanoi iloisesti ja kaivoi repustaan Bertie Bottin jokamaunrakeita. "Saako olla?" Nathan kysyi ja laittoi karkkipussin kiertämään ystäviensä kesken.

"Ajatella että tämä on viimeinen vuosi!" Rosie sanoi mietteliäästi ja pyöritti oranssia hiussuortuvaa sormensa ympäri. "Tämän jälkeen me ei enää koskaan palata Tylypahkaan"

"Paitsi jos aletaan opettajiksi" Albus huomautti.

"Tai rehtoreiksi" Rosie virnisti ilkikurisesti Nathanille.

"Vaikka mun isäni onkin rehtori niin ei se tarkoita että musta tulisi rehtoria" Nathan totesi tiukasti ja heitti pari karkkia suuhunsa.

"Longbottomit jo toisessa polvessa rehtoreina" Albus jatkoi härnäten Nathania. "Mahtaisikohan kukaan tulla enää Tylypahkaan opiskelemaan?"

"No mutta silloinhan Nelliestä voisi tulla ensimmäinen naisrehtori" Rosie ehdotti. Tässä vaiheessa Nelliekin heräsi.

"Mitä minusta?" hän kysyi hieman unisesti. Rosie ja Nathan alkoivat kinastella voisiko naisesta tulla rehtori Nellien kysellessä hämillään mistä nämä puhuivat. Albus alkoi katsella ulos junan ikkunasta ohitse kiitäviä, tuttuja maisemia. Hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat harhailla koulussa sekä jatko-opinnoissa. Albus halusi kouluttautua auroriksi kuten isänsä Harry, mutta päästäkseen koulutukseen hänen täytyisi nostaa ainakin liemien arvosanaa. Albuksen katse harhaili katsomaan käytävällä kulkevia nuoria velhoja ja noitia. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi noitaan joka oli pysähtynyt käytävälle juuri heidän vaunuosastonsa oven ulkopuolelle. Noita näytti suurin piirtein saman ikäiseltä kuin Albus. Noita kääntyi kävelläkseen kohti vaunun toista päätä, mutta hänen ja Albuksen katseet kohtasivat aivan pieneksi hetkeksi. Noidan suuret, siniset silmät tuntuivat näkevän Albuksen läpi. Albuksesta tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Samassa noita oli kävellyt ohi ja lumous rikkoutui. Albus jäi kuitenkin ajattelemaan noita salaperäisiä kristallisilmiä.

"Al, oletko hereillä? Maa kutsuu" Nathan heilutti kättään Albuksen silmien edessä. Albus räpytti silmiään.

"Vaivuitko koomaan vai mitä tapahtui?" Rosie kysyi kiusoittelevaan sävyyn, mutta tämän silmissä välähti kuitenkin huoli.

"Joo, tai siis en vaipunut koomaan, luulin vaan nähneeni jotain" Albus vastasi huolettomasti ja nousi. "Käyn ostamassa Päivän Profeetan ravintolavaunusta"

"Mä tulen mukaan" myös Nathan nousi. "Myydänköhän siellä vielä suklaasammakoita?"

"Ainakin meinasin talloa yhden kävellessäni tänne" Albus avasi vaunuosaston oven ja lähti kävelemään ravintolavaunua kohti. Sattumalta se oli sama suunta kuin mihin sinisilmäinen noita oli kadonnut. Nathan jutteli taukoamatta Albusille eri suklaasammakkovalmistajien tuotteiden makueroista, mutta Albus ei liiemmin kuunnellut. Albus etsi salaperäistä noitaa katsellaan, muttei nähnyt tätä missään. Hän päätti yrittää unohtaa koko noidan ja keskittyä nauttimaan matkasta. Ostettuaan Päivän Profeetan ja odotettuaan Nathanin valitsevan suklaasammakkonsa, he lähtivät takaisin kohti omaa vaunuaan.

"Moi Nathan ja Al!" kuului kirkas ääni heidän takaansa.

"Terve kakrut" Nathan virnisti Lilylle ja Hugolle, jotka olivat ilmestyneet ties mistä.

"Me ei olla mitään kakaroita" Lily sanoi ärtyneenä. "Eihän me olla kuin vuosi teitä nuorempia!"

"Minä olen kylläkin kaksi vuotta nuorempi" Hugo korjasi ujosti.

"Mutta siirryt kuitenkin mun kanssani samalle luokalle" Lily vänkäsi.

"Sait siis luvan hypätä yhden luokka-asteen yli?" Albus kysyi Hugolta, joka nyökkäsi pienesti.

"Onnea!" Nathan onnitteli Hugoa lämpimästi.

"Voit yrittää pitää Lilyn kurissa" Albus vinkkasi silmää.

"Hei!" Lily vastusti närkästyneenä.

"Minä yritän" Hugo hymyili pienesti.

"Lily!" kuului yhdestä vaunuosastosta, jolloin Lily ja Hugo katosivat ilmeisesti ystävän luokse.

Albus ja Nathan jatkoivat takaisin vaunuosastoonsa ja istuivat alas.

"No vihdoinkin! Me ihmeteltiin mihin te katositte" Rosie sanoi kysyvästi.

"Jäätiin juttelemaan Lilyn ja Hugon kanssa" Albus vastasi. "Tiesitkö että Hugo sai luvan hypätä yhden vuosiasteen yli ja menee nyt Lilyn luokalle?"

"Sai vai?" Rosie näytti hämmästyneeltä ja sitten ärtyneeltä. "Ei sitten viitsinyt minulle mainita!"

Albus avasi Päivän Profeetan ja alkoi tutkia uutisia. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan nähdessään taas yhden jästiperheen tulleen murhatuksi.

"Nämä murhat ovat taas yleistyneet" Albus näytti uutista myös muille.

"Ihmissudet ovat varmaankin liikkeellä" Rosie sanoi varsin huolettomasti.

"Ja kuolonsyöjät" lisäsi Nathan synkästi.

"Ja skorpiaanit" Nellie sanoi hieman pelokkaasti.

"Mitähän nekin nyt taas suunnittelevat?" Nathan sanoi hieman ärtyneesti. "Mokomat muodonmuuttajat"

"Älä sano tuota Teddyn kuullen" Albus varoitti.

"Mutta Teddy onkin metamorfimaagi" Nathan vastasi ja otti vuorostaan lehden käteensä. "Sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä totaalisten muodonmuuttajien kanssa"

"Kyllähän skorpiaanitkin ovat metamorfimaageja" Rosie huomautti.

"Paitsi että ne murhaavat ihmisiä" Nellie sanoi ja veti polvet rintaansa.

"Eivät ne uskalla hyökätä Tylypahkaan" Albus rauhoitteli. "Eivät pääsisi suojauksista hengissä läpi"

"Totta" Nathan yhtyi. "Kyllä isä vahtii ettei kukaan ulkopuolinen pääse sisään kouluun"

"Toivottavasti" Nellie kuiskasi. Samassa kaikki tunsivat junan hiljentävän vauhtia. He olivat melkein perillä.

* * *

**Kommenttia? Arvostan palautetta:)**


End file.
